


Are You There Yet?

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Barebacking, Fighting, M/M, Smut, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: In which Mickey only knows bad sex.





	Are You There Yet?

Life has disappointed Mickey in ways he can't even begin to explain. First of all, he finds out he's gay in a household where homosexuality is heavily forbidden. Then when he finally stops fucking vaginas, he discovers he's not just gay but he likes receiving more that giving.

Then once Mickey started having sex with fellow gay men, he discovered that while it may be better than sex with a woman, it's also not the best thing out there. He's toped once or twice, but when he gets fucked, the pleasure is slightly more than when he tops so he decided to stick with bottoming. He doesn't get why everyone makes such a big deal about sex, because honestly, Mickey could do without it. Sex with himself is better than with other men but he still indulges once in a while when he wants to feel something inside him.

One night when he's under a one night stand with his face buried in the pillow, he discovers there's a question he always asks all his lays.

_Are you there yet?_

Mickey usually picks up random strangers to have sex with once every few weeks. He only does this when he craves a dick up his ass, but then during the act he jerks himself off and cums, feeling slightly better. He then has to wait for the man behind him to finish so he can go on his merry way. Mickey gets bored fast once he's had his own climax, so of course he will rush the person fucking him.

"Are you there yet?"

Mickey always asks. It works every time because the guys rush to finish too and they're barely done before Mickey is pushing them away and dressing before hightailing out of wherever he is at the time.

Same shit, different day, different dude.

Mickey heads home once again wondering what the fuss about sex is all about. He concludes people just like to make a big deal out nothing. Exergerating fucks. 

 

                                     **©©©©**

 

Mickey cums on the wall in the alley outside the club ten minutes into the quickie. The black guy he picked up tonight has a dick bigger than average so he brushes on Mickey's prostate occasionally but not consistently. So as usual he jerks himself off of course, which he's great at and he now needs the man behind him gone. 

"Are you fucking done yet?" 

"One second." 

 

                                     **©©©©**

 

It's a Gallagher of all people who changes Mickey's perspective on sex. Mickey cannot believe that he's been going all the way to the North side for horrible sex when amazing, wonderful, incredible sex awaited him right here on the south side.  

It's on a hot summer afternoon when Mickey meets Ian Gallagher. The kid who at first glance you would never know what he was capable of. But boy did Mickey learn never to judge a book by its cover. 

He's smoking outside the Kash n Grab, as usual waiting for Linda to leave so he can go do his due diligence of robbing the store. It's so hot today, Mickey thinks he will just make away with a cold drink or several Popsicles. He strolls in confidently like he always does, hoping to scare Kash with his demeanor just like he always does. He's however taken by surprise when instead he finds a thin kid at the counter flipping through a magazine. His hair is really fucking red and it looks like he's got bangs. The boy looks up once, spares Mickey a simple glance before turning back to his magazine. 

Mickey smirks. This might even be easier than stealing from Kash. And with Kash he usually just walks out with the stolen items. That kid looks as harmless as a butterfly. 

Mickey walks towards the freezer and pulls out a box of wine coolers. This will do. Opening One, he guzzles it down real quick because he is literally dying of thirst right now. He belches loudly and tosses the empty bottle... somewhere. Mickey takes the rest of the bottles with him towards the exit. The kid looks up sharply. 

"You gonna pay for that?" He asks with a glare. 

Mickey smirks. "Sure." Before opening the door and walking out with his drinks. He can't wait to sit somewhere and just down them all. Shit, he should have gotten something to eat too. 

He turns back around to head back into the store and finds the redhead locking the door. Mickey frowns and walks past him. 

"Either you give me the money for that, or you give it back." 

Mickey laughs. Who does this skinny kid think he is? "Or what?" 

"Or I'll make you." 

Mickey has to admire the balls on this kid. He takes in the determined look on his face and decides he's about to wipe the floor with the stupid redhead. It's been a while since he beat up anyone, he realises he's missed it. But not here. He will show this new kid who Mickey Milkovich is, but not here. So he takes off, knowing the kid is bound to follow.  

 

                                     **©©©©**

 

Mickey guides them towards the baseball field. He is usually very fast and is taken by surprise when the redhead doesn't seem to be tiring or giving up but is instead keeping up with him. They get to the field and Mickey stops, putting the drinks on the ground. He's breathing heavily and sweating profusely. The redhead on the other hand even though he's sweating too, he barely looks out of breath. 

"I'm gonna teach you not to fuck with a Milkovich." He says. 

"Gonna teach _you_ not to fuck with a Gallagher." 

This fucking kid! Where the fuck is he even getting all this confidence? Mickey knows Frank Gallagher and that man is as cowardly as they come. The redheaded Gallagher attacks first without warning. He jumps on Mickey and they both go tumbling to the ground. Mickey groans loudly when he lands on something hard that digs into his back. He pushes Gallagher off as soon as he gets his bearings. He straddles the kid and lands a punch on Gallagher's face but the redhead switches their positions quickly landing a punch of his own on Mickey's face. 

Okay so he's fast and strong too? Mickey is beginning to think he shouldn't have been so quick to underestimate this kid. 

They roll around on the grass for a few minutes until Gallagher suddenly pauses with his fist up in the air. Mickey is waiting to find out why the fight stopped when he sees Gallagher's eyes go wide at the same time his eyebrows shoot up and his mouth drops open. Mickey is about to ask what the kid's malfunction is when he feels it. 

Shit. 

He's hard. So Mickey likes to be manhandled. 

Huh.

That's new. He looks up at the redhead, waiting for him to get off where he's straddling his thighs. Mickey's breath is quick now and his heart beat isn't showing any signs of slowing down. What's Gallagher thinking? Why is he still on top of Mickey? For the first time in all his 16 years Mickey is at a loss on what to do. Just when he's about to... -he has no idea what he's about to do- Gallagher grinds on him. Like fucking grinds on Mickey. Right there in the middle of the God damn field. He moves his hips in a very suggestive manner while watching Mickey intently, green eyes on blue. Usually Mickey would be running if to at least get away from the exposure. But right now he's too shocked to do anything. The first time, Gallagher caught him by surprise but when the kid leans lower and grinds again, he rubs their hard ons together. A sharp jolt of electricity he's never felt before goes through Mickey and he gasps. 

Okay, they really can't be doing this here. But before he can say anything, the kid is way ahead of him. He gets up and takes off his shirt. Mickey stares at him incredulously but the redhead gives him a look then starts walking further into the dugouts. Mickey quickly gets off the ground and follows suit. 

Mickey can't believe he's about to have sex with this fucking kid in the dugouts of all places, in the middle of the fucking day. Grown and more experienced men haven't done a better job of pleasuring Mickey more than his own hand, so he doesn't know what this kid had to offer. But he's horny as fuck so he's not choosy. Besides, that thing he felt when Gallagher did what he did back there, Mickey wants to feel it again. 

So he hurries towards the redhead. They're hidden a little bit now so Mickey's tension ebbs away and all that's left is horniness. When Mickey steps into the shadows, Gallagher's belt is undone and he's still shirtless as he waves what seems like a sachet of lube.  

"You always walk around with that?" 

"You never know, right?" Gallagher smirks and Mickey realises it's the first time he's seeing a not-angry Gallagher. He doesn't hate it. "The name's Ian." 

"Didn't ask for your fucking name." 

"Needed to tell you anyway." Ian says matter of factly. "You'll be screaming it in a few." 

"You're a cocky little shit." Mickey can feel his dick twitch in his pants at the kid's confidence. The redhead only smirks again. "Mickey." He offers reluctantly. It's not why they're here. 

With a shake of his head, Mickey steps forward and undoes his button and zip. He pulls down his trouser and faces away from Ian. He hears the redhead tsk a few times. "Anyone ever tell you you got a nice ass?" 

Mickey is about to retort something rude and impatient when he feels a slick finger get shoved up his ass immediately silencing him. Ian pushes whatever finger that is and immediately finds Mickey's prostate. Kid doesn't waste time. Mickey grabs onto the fence as he tries to keep in a moan. The finger is pulled out only to be replaced seconds latter by two. Mickey shuts his mouth tightly and breathes loudly instead as Ian fingers him expertly. 

He twists and turns his fingers making Mickey leak precum all over the bench. The fingers get joined by another and he whimpers involuntarily. He feels a tongue lick up and down his neck and Mickey let's a tiny sound slip out. He's about to snap he's ready but as if anticipating his impatience, suddenly there's a rock hard dick probing his entrance. They haven't even done anything and Mickey is sweating more than he did when they were running. 

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. You're tight." Ian groans loudly and it pleases Mickey. It's something he prides himself on. 

But before he can think too much about it, Ian is already pistoning into him at a punishing pace. "Ah!" Mickey cries out and grabs onto the fence harder as Ian's nails dig into his hips while the redhead continues to make Mickey lose any semblance of control he still had left.  

 At some point moaning turns into groaning, groaning turns into hissing and hissing turns into cursing, real quick.

How is this _kid_ turning him out like this? Mickey has had several ever since he discovered his love for cock and it has never felt this way. Had never felt this _this_ fucking good. Ian knows when to rotate his hips, knows how to angle them so he's pressing relentlessly on Mickey's sweet spot. He pushes Mickey's head down so the latter is bending and the angle becomes that much better. 

"Fuck!" Mickey shouts with his eyes closed. 

This is it. This is what other people feel when they have sex. This is what makes people fuss over sex. This amazing incredulous feeling that's taking over Mickey's entire body. His toes curl and Ian bites on his shoulder as he continues to pummel into him. Mickey is going to die and this is the perfect way to go. He's ready, fuck! 

They go at it for a while, and Mickey can't believe this is what he's been missing all this time. This kid, this fucking kid with a dick too big for his age and cockiness too much for his own good. This kid is who finally shows Mickey what sex is really about?  

He cries out when Ian pulls out only to thrust back in. This is the longest Mickey's ever fucked for and all he knows is he doesn't want to be there yet. He never wants to be done, ever. He wants this amazing feeling to last forever. Ian buries himself deep inside Mickey and stills. The tip of his dick is pressing against Mickey's prostate, like right fucking there. Ian bites on his shoulder again and rubs his stomach. Mickey's orgasm comes out of nowhere as he spills his seed on the bench and fence, un-fucking-touched! He could've sworn cuming untouched was a myth. 

"Christ Ian." Mickey breathes as Ian pulls away from his prostate. He can't believe he didn't have to jerk himself of. Like at all. 

The redhead is not done yet and is still fucking him slowly clearly sensing how sensitive he is. But Mickey feels so good and sated, he already knows he's not going to ask Ian his usual question. Instead he reaches back and grabs the taller boy's ass encouraging him to keep going. 

He doesn't even notice he broke his policy on condoms until Ian's cum is pouring down his thighs once the redhead pulls out. 

Ian pulls up his trouser and heads back to the field to get the drinks they we're fighting over. Mickey pulls up his own before sitting down. They coolers are not as cold as they were when Mickey stole them but they help quench the thirst brought on by that wonderful fuck session. 

"Can I see you again?" Ian asks sipping on his fruity drink. 

Mickey looks at his bangs before landing on the green eyes. He smirks at Ian before sipping on his own drink. "Fuck yeah." Like hell he's missing an opportunity to get turned out like that again. 

Ian beams at him which is far from the smirks he's being giving Mickey all this time. Mickey just shakes his head and smiles as more cum drips down his leg, inside his trouser. 

Yep. Mickey now sees why people make such a big deal out of sex. And he's definitely one of those people now! 

**Author's Note:**

> Asante kwa kusoma ♥
> 
> Remember to use protection always unlike I&M here. (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
